


Falsehood

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 三段纠缠的恋情





	Falsehood

钟声从不远处的校园里传来，一阵阵地向远处扩散，穿过金色的丛林和静谧的湖泊。公路旁的法国梧桐下站着两个人，一个人穿一件白色的衬衫，外套随意的搭在肩上；另一人穿着廉价鲜艳的衣服，大咧咧的靠在树干上。  
两人长得一模一样，给人的感觉却完全不同。这里没有行人经过，只有秋季满地的黄叶和时而刮来的一阵微风。  
“啧，慢死了。”靠在树上的男人抱怨道，“不就是毕业吗？弄什么毕业典礼。”  
“你去接他吧。”另一人说道。  
“喂，你知道我一见那个小家伙的就吵架。”男人虽然嘴上说着不愿意，可还是站直了身体。  
“去吧。”  
“行，你大听你的，谁让你第一个出来的。”男人一边径直走向钟声的方向一边说着。  
现在只剩下Kal一个人了，他似乎是想到了那两个兄弟见面的情景，紧绷的脸上难得有些笑意。Kal长得很好看，笑起来更是夺人眼球，鬓角两缕隐约的灰让他看起来冰冷的漂亮。尽管已经过了Omega最年轻的年纪，找上门的Alpha依然不少。  
两个弟弟中Kal还是偏爱Clark，他最小的弟弟。那个男孩就像棉花糖一样甜蜜，Kal见不得他受一点委屈，从小到大什么都给他最好的。他送Clark去最好的学校，就算和Ultra身兼数职也不让Clark去上那些将Omega和Alpha混在一起上课的三流学校。  
他知道Ultra也很喜欢Clark，Ultra会偷偷溜进Clark的寄宿学校给他带些甜食，他以为Kal不知道，却从未发现晚上Kal故意不锁住的窗户。Kal想着想就远了，那些他们小时候的记忆中混杂着灰色的背影。他不会轻易触及那些回忆，那时他用了很大的力气才将自己拽回来，他不会再让自己陷进去。  
“Hey，好久不见。”  
一个声音突然传到Kal的 耳朵里，他先是猜到站到自己身后的人是谁，意料之中的事却让他转头的动作有些僵硬。  
说话的男人穿着学校里教授的衣服，灰色的长袍和手中拿着的课本也无法掩盖男人高大的身躯。  
苦涩之味从喉咙涌上来，Kal迟疑了很久才说出一句相同的“好久不见”。

“喂！小东西你走慢一点！”Ultra跟在Clark身后大喊着，两手提着两个巨大的皮箱，手臂上的肌肉一块块隆起来，却不见一点疲惫的感觉。  
“是你老了吧？”Clark大笑着向前跑去，暗蓝色的学士服被风吹的鼓了起来，鲜红的绶带在秋日明朗的天空下十分鲜艳，“我去找哥哥！”  
说完Clark便消失在了人群了里，Ultra黑着脸向前走着，脸上也不知不觉带上了笑意。  
那个小家伙回来了，Kal那家伙也不会一天到晚板着脸了。他想着，这个家总算有些家的感觉了。Ultra走着却被人拦住了去路，他一抬头便看见了一张讨厌的笑脸。  
“我可是光明正大进来的，你这回不能赶走我了。”Ultra底气十足的说道。  
对面穿着校警黑色制服的人依然没有退让，只是笑着开口道：“我怎么知道你不会半夜再悄悄回来？”  
“我不会再回来了，神经病。”Ultra丢下一句没好气的话，绕开了那人。  
他也没有再阻拦，只是听到Ultra的话有些失落。  
又要变得无聊了。  
那人在原地沉默了许久，自嘲般笑了笑，伸手拽下胸前的徽章转身离开了。形似猫头鹰一样的徽章落在一地的落叶中，铜牌上刻着Thomas Wayne.

“哥哥！”Clark像一团小飓风一样冲进了Kal怀里，Kal抱着几乎和自己一般高的Clark难得笑得开心。  
不远处Ultra也终于提着行李追了上来，兄弟三人站在一片金黄的丛林边缘拥抱在一起有说有笑，给原本肃杀的秋日增添了不少暖意。  
到了门口Ultra将Clark的行李放进一辆汽车的后备箱，红色的喷漆已经开始脱落了，关上后备箱的时候感觉整辆车就要散架了。  
“走吧。”Ultra坐进驾驶位向Clark招手。  
“哥哥不上来吗？”Clark将头伸出窗外问道。  
“我要去酒吧了，你们先回去。”Kal说着在Clark额头上留下一个吻，“注意安全。”  
“喂，你在质疑我的车技？”Ultra不满的说道。  
“我在质疑你的车。”Kal说完就像反方向走去了。

天黑的时候越来越早了，等到Kal来到酒吧的时候已经是夜了。他换上酒保的衣服站在吧台旁边开始轻点酒水，黑色的马甲正好在腰线处收紧，修长的双腿在黑色长裤下显得十分诱人。  
新来的Alpha们在一旁讨论着Kal的身材，却被之前吃过瘪的Alpha警告千万不要招惹这个Omega.  
“啧，不就是个冰山美人吗？那个Omega上了床还不是一个样。”  
“不一定啊，听说有Alpha对他动手动脚结果被他拧断了胳膊。”  
“你别说，这还真是块硬骨头，不过他那个弟弟就不一样了。”  
“那个？”周围的Alpha听到这里都聚了过来。  
“几位喝点什么？”Kal突然出现在他们身旁，冷冰冰的声音让几个Alpha一阵哆嗦。  
“Brandy怎么样？”下午那个声音又出现了，声音的主人就站在Kal的身后。  
“稍等。”Kal依旧是那副样子，转身离开了。  
没过多久Kal就将玻璃杯放在男人面前，顺手丢两块冰进去，右手一抬琥珀色的液体便流进了杯子。  
“你……”男人正要开口便被顶了回去。  
“我很好。”Kal擦拭着手中的玻璃器皿，看都不看男人一眼。  
“我不是来关心你的。”男人转动杯子，冰块撞在杯壁上发出清脆的响声。  
“那你来干什么？就为喝一杯廉价的Brandy？”  
“你的记录前几天被偷了，我在找人查这件事。”男人端起酒杯一饮而尽，“你最近小心一点。”  
等到Kal抬头时男人已经不见了，他收回男人的杯子，在里面看到一枚戒指。他取出戒指握在手心里，直到上面的钻石将掌心划得血肉模糊。  
而在他紧握的那只手的无名指上有着近乎消失的环形压痕。

 

回到家睡在自己的床上感觉要比寄宿学校里好得多，Clark躺在全家唯一一张床上盖着用Kal和Ultra的旧衣服缝的被子一直睡到了中午。最后Clark是被午餐的香味馋醒的，烘焙面点和果酱的香味将Clark从梦里拽回来。  
“终于舍得起来啦？”Ultra正坐在沙发上叼着根没点上的烟，茶几上放着的瓷盘上装着一块苹果派。  
Clark早就睡过了早餐的时间，现在正饿着，看着Ultra切下一块苹果派就要伸手去抢。可惜手指还没碰到就被Kal提着领子像拎一只小猫一样给拽了起来，“快去刷牙，不然别想吃东西。”  
“哦。”Clark吞了吞口水，还是走向了浴室。  
“你看过Clark实习的报社了？”Kal坐在一边的椅子上问道。  
“很干净，放心吧。”Ultra点上了烟，烟雾氤氲中两人脸上的表情变得冷峻，完全没有了在Clark面前的耐心和温柔。  
窗外一阵凉风吹散了烟云，Kal挥挥手拨开四散的烟雾，“还是要小心。”  
两人坐在拥挤的客厅里再没有说什么，屋外是温暖的秋阳，屋里面却如寒冬一般的死寂与阴暗。他们小心翼翼地护着Clark就像母狼护着小狼一样，他们可以受伤，可以流血，只要Clark好好的。不管是谁，只要伤害到了Clark他们就会露出獠牙，将对方撕咬到血肉模糊。  
“好了好了，这下能吃东西了吧。”Clark大步走向餐桌，正要捏起一块派，又被Kal拉走了。  
“让我检查看看。”鉴于Clark小时候不肯刷牙吃一点牙膏蒙混过关的前科，Kal对于Clark的口腔卫生一向严厉。  
Clark咧开嘴将一口整整齐齐的白牙露出来让Kal检查，后者捏着Clark的下巴看了看似乎很满意。放开Clark之前Kal用手指扫了一下他的嘴唇，看起来像是无心之举，却让Clark红了脸。  
看到Clark发红的脸，Ultra又开始那他开玩笑了，“这是想到那个小Alpha了？”Clark刚到第二性征成熟的第三年，这个年纪的Omega往往早就迎来第一个热潮期，而Clark却迟迟一直在延后。  
“胡说！”Clark拿起靠枕就往Ultra身上砸，后者接过来往回一扔正好砸到了Kal身上。  
这下可好，三个人打成一团，最后谁也算不清该找谁算账了。打闹累了Clark就躺在Kal的大腿上拿着Kal的手指玩，Clark喜欢Kal的手指，虽然手掌算不上大，但是细细长长的很好看。每次想到这里Clark就不由自主的看看自己肉乎乎的小手指，翻来覆去别扭上一会儿。  
他喜欢Kal身上的味道，像海风和露水。小时候他会藏在Kal的衣柜里睡午觉，又一次让两个哥哥在外面找了很久，就差报警了。  
“能不能不要这么差别对待。”Ultra坐在沙发的另一侧，腿上架着Clark的脚。  
“谁让你身上这么难闻，像刚从烟囱里出来。”Clark蹬了Ultra一脚，却被对方握住了脚腕。  
“那也没你的脚难闻。”说完还捏住了鼻子。  
“你——”Clark话没说完像是突然想起了什么一样坐了起来，“完了，要迟到了。”说完就一阵风似得跑回了房间。  
没过多久Clark就换了一身廉价土气的西装跑了出来，一手抓过背包就往外走。  
“喂，我送你吧。”Ultra靠在门框上说道。  
“不用了，我又不是小孩子。”Clark说着就出了门。

酒店门前挤满了记者，每当有名车从红毯前经过记者们就一起涌上去，企图挖出什么新闻。Clark和Louise磨蹭了很久才让她同意带他参加一次Bruce Wayne出席的慈善晚会，他站在一群记者里面，举着照相机，就等着人群里响起一个名字。  
等到Bruce真的到场的时候Clark却不敢上前了，他被人群越挤越靠后，没照到红毯上的照片就该进入会场了。  
Alpha看起来已经过了三十岁，半灰白的头发梳理整齐，穿着香槟色的西装站在人群中高大的身材很惹眼。还好Clark有Louise开路，他举着相机跟在Louise身后不敢看Bruce一眼。  
“有人说Wayne企业每年都有大量违法收入入账，您对此有什么看法？”Louise将话筒递到Bruce嘴边。  
“这只是对手企业的炒作罢了。”Bruce笑着说道，他当然是知道Louise的本事的。这个干练的Beta向来不问无关痛痒的问题，被她做过专访的人都说这是个比Alpha都厉害的Beta.  
“比如那个企业？”Louise问道。  
这时Bruce看到了一直偷偷看他的Clark，“比起这种与当前气氛不相符的问题，不向我介绍一下你身后这个忘记拿掉镜头盖的小家伙吗？”  
听到这话Clark立即脸红到了耳根，他只能放下相机看着Louise不知所措。看到Clark羞涩的表现Bruce先伸出了手，“Bruce Wayne.”  
“Clark Kent.”碰到Bruce手掌的瞬间Clark感觉自己身上都要烧起来了，Alpha身上红酒般醇香的信息素里掺杂着松木的神秘味道让Clark浑身一颤。  
由于一直都没有这样解除过一个Alpha，Clark被Alpha身上信息素的味道铺天盖地的袭来一下子感觉身体那里不对劲。Clark知道自己身上发生了什么，他的脸变得通红，连一句话都没说便落荒而逃了。  
Clark小心翼翼地向宴会厅的后门走，避开所有人，最后将自己所在洗手间里。他身上湿透了汗水让他连手机都握不住，他靠在隔间的墙壁上一手捂着绞痛的小腹，一手拿着拨号中的手机。等到那边Kal的声音传来的时候，Clark已经带上了哭腔。  
“Clark？”  
“我的热潮期来了。”Clark颤抖着说出这句话。  
“你在哪儿？我马上过去。”Kal拿着手机一手解下围裙就向外走。  
Clark说完地址就蹲在地上捂着小腹等Kal来接他，Clark脑子里一片混乱，疼痛几乎撕碎了他的意识。他想起Kal和Ultra的热潮期来，他们那里都不去，只是把房间锁上一待就是一个星期。  
Omega的第一个热潮期总是带着疼痛的。他们的子宫开始排卵，生殖腺开始分泌信息素，从此往后每一个热潮期他们都会变得潮湿柔软，除了Alpha和结什么都不想要。  
另一边Kal一边用借来的摩托车向酒店赶去一边将事情告诉了Ultra，两人一起向Clark那里赶过去。两人几乎是同一时间到达酒店的，他们想要进去却被保安拦了下来，Ultra不管别的直接和保安打了起来。Kal见状直接跑了进去，穿过人群却没有出一点乱，迅速又隐秘。  
楼上的阴影处有人在黑暗中向下看去，见到Kal和Ultra稍微驻足便又继续向前走了。

“Clark！”Kal连门都没敲直接踢开了锁，看到Clark在一个人里面才稍微放下心来。Kal脱下衣服将Clark裹严实了将Clark抱起来向外走去，他避开人多的地方从后面的货运电梯悄悄离开了。  
等到将Clark放在车上Kal就开车到门口让Ultra上来离开了，Kal在前面开车Ultra在后面让Clark靠在他身上。等到他们回到家里Clark身上的衣服已经湿透了，疼痛感还没有消失Clark身上一阵阵的发冷。  
Kal和Clark一起躺进被子里伸出手捂上Clark的小腹轻轻的按摩，痛感得到了缓解眉头也放松了不少。Kal手掌虽然温热可是体温却和Clark差不多，Clark正冷的发抖突然感觉身后像有太阳照射一样温暖。Ultra解开衣服从后面搂住了Clark，很快Clark就感觉舒服多了。  
然而这只是第一阶段。

热潮期到了第二阶段Clark就会像每一个Omega一样开始渴望性交和Alpha的阴茎，到时候Clark会和一个Alpha绑在一起，彻底的离开他们。  
他们深知Omega的第一次发情绝对不能用抑制剂。  
“Kal……”Clark的嗓子沙哑的不像话，他的身上开始散发出Omega的味道了。甜腻的像蜂蜜，美好的像阳光，他们的小Clark也像个真正的Omega一样发出了诱人的气味。  
没等Clark再说些什么Kal就扳过Clark的头对准嘴唇直接吻了下去，本就渴望触碰的Clark也没有回避，主动张开嘴让Kal吻到嘴唇的的每一处。Kal和Ultra从两边一起脱下Clark的衣服，慌乱中手指和肌肤相互打架，几次Clark咬到了Kal的嘴唇。  
三个Omega现在赤裸着相拥在小床上，Clark上半身靠在Ultra怀里双腿分开环在Kal腰上。Kal握着Clark粉红的阴茎轻按压着撸动，Clark的后穴已经开始分泌粘液了，沾在床单上晕湿了一片。  
“嗯啊……”Clark靠在Kal肩上忍不住随着Kal道德动作挺腰，Ultra揉捏着Clark胸前的软肉。不像他的Kal常年锻炼的肌肉那样硬挺，软绵绵的脂肪捏在手里就像两团棉花。乳尖被捏在手指里揉搓，第一次受到这样对待的Clark忍不住发出了甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯，要、要出来了……”Clark双腿一阵颤抖射在了Kal手里，粘稠的精液被后者伸舌舔了个干净。  
“太甜了。”Kal说着将Clark的腿又拉开了几分，露出股间小巧的入口。  
“别…….啊！”没等Clark反驳Kal便舔上了后穴，就着流出的液体的润滑舌尖可以轻松的进出。Kal模仿性交的动作戳刺着Omega的后穴，里面的液体像是被打开了闸门一样向外涌，啧啧的水声在房间里异常响亮。  
很快后穴便被舔开了，Kal伸进一个指节换来Clark一声急促的叫声。Ultra将Clark抱起来翻了个身，将挺立的阴茎送到Clark嘴边诱导它含住。Clark也没有别的动作，依照本能将阴茎含在了嘴里。  
Omega的阴茎虽然比不上Alpha的，但是三人的都不算小。Clark的嘴被塞得满满的，津液随吞吐的动作从嘴角流了下来。这时Kal将手指探入了后穴，手指推开肠壁一层层的向里面伸入。Clark想要阻止，可从嘴里出来的只有呜呜的哼声。等到Kal能够伸入两根手指的时候Clark刚好咽下Ultra浓厚的精液，Ultra揪起Clark的脑袋和他接吻，动作很粗野和Kal根本不一样。  
两人的舌尖绞在一起，Ultra吻得很用力几乎要把Clark的牙齿撞碎。好不容易结束了亲吻，Kal的两根手指已经可以顺畅的在后穴里进出。每次刮过肠壁的某一点Clark就会狠狠抖一下，Kal眯起了眼对准那一点快速的抽插。  
“嗯、啊——！不，太、嗯啊！”Clark说不出完整的话来，快感像电流一样从脊髓向上蹿。后穴分泌的液体被溅得到处都是，Kal每抽出一次就带出一股液体。等到Kal彻底抽出手指的时候Clark已经又射过一次了，他分开殷红的穴口将阴茎慢慢地塞了进去。  
Omega的后穴从来没有接受过阴茎，被进入的瞬间饱胀感让Clark发出了不适的声音。Kal肏干的动作很快也很准确，每一次都刚好碰到子宫前面的一点软肉。Clark被肏得浑身发软，他趴在Ultra身上，连撑起腰的力气都没有。  
“是哪个Alpha干的好事，Clark？”Kal低头在Clark说道，Clark看不见Kal眼里的愤怒。  
“嗯……”Clark咬住了下唇不肯说，这时Kal眼色一暗直接退出了后穴。突然空虚的后穴让Clark感觉很难受，他用胯部向后顶，寻找Kal的阴茎，却被狠狠拍打了一下。  
“告诉我。”Kal将Clark提起来，又不忍心让Clark遭太多罪，“告诉我就给你。”  
可Clark生气了，挨了打就不再靠近Kal了。Ultra挤上前握住Clark的腿根顶了进去，这一下过于用力了，让眼角发红的Clark直接哭了出来。  
“啊！是Bruce…….”Clark受不了疼，只能说出来了。  
“Bruce Wayne.”Kal说出这个名字抱着Clark的手骤然收紧。他无法左右Clark喜欢什么人，谁也不能。他只是不忍心告诉Clark他喜欢上一个错的不能再错的人，那样高高在上的人根本不会将目光停留在他们身上多一秒。  
Ultra不像Kal那样的温柔，只是用力肏干着Clark，恨不得将对方捣成一滩水。Clark被两人前后夹在中间，最后也记不清被谁的精液灌了一肚子。

“你打算怎么办？”Ultra看着Kal将Clark身上的污浊擦干净，说道。  
“让他去，喜欢谁由他去。”Kal说道。  
“你也真够狠心。”Ultra伸手又要拿烟。  
“我不狠心，他就不会死心。”Kal给Clark盖上了被子，“出去抽。”  
Ultra只能套上衣服走到阳台上点燃一根烟，他有时候想不清楚Kal到底在想些什么，他只知道Kal是真的关心Clark.而如果Kal真的关心一个人，那就够了。毕竟……想到这里Ultra长长叹了一口气，脸上没了平时痞气的样子难得认真的回想一些往事。

 

“和Alpha在一起是什么感觉？”洗过澡的Clark枕在Kal的膝盖上，身上浓郁的味道渐渐散去了并被沐浴液的味道掩盖，湿漉漉的卷发搭在额上任由Kal用手指纠缠着打旋。  
“像抽烟。”Kal回应道，“一旦被点燃了就会尝到各种腥辣和苦涩，之后是前所未有的放松和信任。你会爱上那种感觉，但是如果你最后不肯放手就会被狠狠地灼烧。”  
“那为什么那么多的Omega还是会和Alpha在一起？”  
“也许他们有一辈子的时间去抽一根烟。”Kal笑笑对Clark说道，蓝色的眼睛里带着温柔和安慰，却像深不可测的海洋将暗涌藏在深处。  
得到答案的Clark露出甜美的微笑，安心的闭上了眼。  
因为离开Alpha就像戒烟一样，Alpha是Omega的毒药，是Omega的瘾。Omega会渴求他的Alpha直到死亡，他们会在离开Alpha的日子里变得沮丧，手握着最后一口烟进退两难。如果放手就会被销魂蚀骨的牵念折磨到死，如果不放手就是死于无尽的欲望。  
而Kal算得上是为数不多戒烟成功的Omega.  
他没法不想起B，就算当时他走的决绝也无法做到再也不去回忆。那些相似的场景在每一天的某个时刻牵引Kal去想那些事，他不能驱逐那些回忆。Kal不是优柔寡断的人，也不是为一个Alpha就沉沦颓废的下贱Omega.他只是单纯的享受那些刺痛，享受那些刻刀般的回忆在心上刻出血痕的痛苦。  
这很变态。但是Kal喜欢这样，喜欢在痛苦中挣扎，这是他唯一能享受到的事情。如果他有别的选择他还是会这样，皆大欢喜的结局并不适合每个人，而Kal就是那个该死的怪胎。  
这时窗外突然开始下雨，哗啦啦的雨声越来越大。秋天像是在发出最后的喧嚣，马上就是冬天接手了。  
“Ultra在哪里？”被雨声吵醒的Clark迷迷糊糊地说道。

真是倒霉。  
Ultra站在公交站牌下面躲雨，周围没有一个人。他裹紧身上的大衣并竖起了领子只留一双眼睛在外面，剪得只有一寸长的头发显然没有御寒的作用。他最后还是选择坐在冰凉的长椅上——在经历过长达几个小时的站立后，他的手机没电了，雨也没有要停的趋势。  
也许Kal会来找我，Ultra想着那两个人窝在暖和的被窝里而自己则因为报税而在回来的路上被大雨堵在这里就忿忿不平。上帝一定把好运都给了Clark那个小东西了，所以他才一直这么倒霉。  
这时一辆黑色的轿车停在Ultra面前，显然车里的人将Ultra当做了站在街边谋生的Omega. Ultra伸出中指并用嘴型让对方Fuck off，但车不但没有开走反而彻底熄火了。  
刚发觉事情不对Ultra拔腿就跑，却还是被从车上下来的人追了上来并塞回了车里。他的嘴被捂上了，乙醚的味道一下子充满了鼻腔，Ultra没挣扎两下就倒在了车内的地面上。  
坐在后排座位上的人用擦得锃亮的皮鞋尖扒拉了几下Ultra的脸，确认之后便让司机发动汽车消失在雨幕里。

当Ultra醒来的时候发现自己眼前一片漆黑，在转动脑袋感觉到脸上纤维的触感时他松了口气。不管是谁和他过不去，总之在放倒他的时候没有敲瞎他的眼睛就对了。  
但很快他就感觉到了一点凉意，他没穿衣服，也动不了。他想发出些什么声音，可喉咙干涩的就像被人塞了一把沙子进去。Ultra又尝试了几次，最后只是发出一声沙哑的不像话的无意义的呻吟。  
“你也没有看上去那么强壮。”男人的声音在他耳边响起。  
他不能判断男人在那个位置，但是声音却异常熟悉。接着Ultra感觉身边的床垫在下陷，一只手摘下了他脸上的黑色头罩。他紧闭起眼，过了很久才适应了屋内不算明亮的光线。  
等到他认出眼前的男人是谁的时候，对方正笑得开心。他认得这张脸，每次他从Clark学校的后门翻出来的时候都是他在外面等着“逮捕”他回去。可惜Ultra跑得够快，每次都没让他的手。  
“水……”Ultra的嗓子要着火了，他顾不上管眼下这糟糕的情形，只想先喝口水。  
没等来他想要的清水，只等来了对方带着烟草气味的嘴唇。男人用手掐住Ultra的下颌逼他张开嘴，湿糯的舌头钻进他的口腔，一并带着进来的唾液竟有些清冽。Ultra正要狠狠咬回去却被男人识破了诡计，男人身上散发出浓郁的Alpha的信息素的味道就像火药一样呛人。  
迫于本能的压力Ultra没了挣扎的力气，他只能乖乖地张开嘴让Alpha在里面扫荡。Alpha显然不满足于现状，他顺着Omega的脖颈向下吻，双手提起Omega的双腿一抛将自己挤进了Omega腿间。早就翘立的阴茎隔着一层布料撞到Ultra的会阴部，这一下让Ultra发出了一声哼哼。  
Ultra全身无力只能让对方随意摆弄，在Alpha捏着他的臀肉揉捏的时候他没出息的发出了一声呻吟。Alpha像是受到了某种鼓励，他抬起Ultra的腰对准后穴直接伸进两根手指。  
“唔——”Ultra发出甜腻的鼻音，同时为自己较浅的前列腺位置感到恼火。Omega的身体在Alpha释放出信息素的那一刻就做好了性交的准备，粘液已经流到穴口了，经Alpha这一捅像被捅烂的多汁果实一样喷出水来。  
Alpha的手指变换着角度在里面戳刺，每次擦过前列腺的时候Ultra都浑身颤抖着发出重重的呼吸。被摩擦得殷红的穴口慢慢张开了，随着Ultra的呼吸一张一合像在邀请Alpha的进入。  
“你放……”Ultra的话没说完就被Alpha握住双足直接翻了个身变成了面朝下的姿势，他感觉后背有火热的肉体贴上来，随即就发现自己股间正被Alpha发烫的阴茎紧紧抵着。  
Alpha伸出手指伸进他的嘴里玩弄他的舌头，被迫抬起的头十分难受，这时Ultra狠狠咬了下去。而Alpha似乎并不生气，他抽出被咬破的手指改成双手掐住Ultra的腰。阴茎对准后穴直接捅了进去，被劈开般的钝痛让他惊叫出声，Ultra双手依然没有力气连床单都抓不住，整个人被压在床上用力的肏干。  
“啊......太、太快了……”Ultra说不完整一句话，前列腺被大力摩擦过，强烈的快感让他的阴茎流出前液，身下的床单一片深色。乳头早就被床单蹭得红肿了起来，身后打桩一般的撞击就要叩开他的子宫了。  
他的肠壁为这想法一阵紧缩，显然这加速了Alpha的成结。Alpha将双手改成穿过腋下抓握胸肉的姿势，更加用力地抽插。而这样的肏干让Omega受不了了，Ultra的呻吟带上了哭腔，憋的通红的眼角就要流出泪来。  
“不、不要——啊！”Ultra现在全身的受力就靠Alpha紧握着他双乳的手，整个人被钉在阴茎上来回戳刺。双乳被粗暴的拉扯，仿佛要被拽下来了。  
而Alpha一心只想破入Omega的子宫，跳动的阴茎有了成结的趋势。他叼住了Omega的腺体上的那块皮肤作为威胁，Omega立即安分了下来，乖乖地更加打开双腿配合Alpha的动作。  
“Good boy.”Alpha说道一个用力冲进了子宫，里面温热的情液浇在Alpha坚硬的结上，引得Alpha更加用力地在子宫里翻搅。  
Ultra发出高亢的尖叫，两眼直翻白眼，下身痉挛着像中电一样。Alpha将他按在身下将精液尽数射进子宫，而结的消退还需要很久。  
尤其是在Alpha发情的时候。

 

寒冷并没有减低Clark对各种冰淇淋的热爱，尤其是在夜班期间。刚刚开始工作的人总是满怀着热情的，Clark从不抱怨一个人在大楼里待到午夜。与之恰恰相反的是他喜欢这样，在黑漆漆的大楼里盯着电脑的荧光屏，周围安静得只有敲击键盘的声音。  
最棒的是大楼里24小时供应的甜品和咖啡，Louise偏爱咖啡而Clark总会心满意足地挖一小碗冰淇淋——草莓或者香草的。Clark会在大概九点的时候到休息室那里端着一碗冰淇淋开心地享用他的私人时光，但事实是上屋顶上的监视器已经将这一切送到了别人的眼睛里。  
这就注定Clark今天晚上的偶遇并没有那么偶然，而当事人却将这当做是命运使然。有些谎言是不需要将虚妄之言亲自说出的，只要一次误会就可以将谎言完美地进行下去。聪明的人将真实的目的深藏于心，一点点误导就可以让事情向自己希望的方向发展，比如一句轻描淡写的问候：  
“Hey，Clark.”  
Clark被门口突然传来的声音吓了一跳，他猛地抬头就像一只受惊的兔子，“Mr. Wayne？你怎么......嗯，不对……”Clark一时间不知道该说什么，质问自己的顶头上司为什么在自己公司的休息室里或者对此感到诧异似乎不对，但在这个时候看到老板好像也不对。  
“没关系，”Bruce即使解救了Clark的窘境，“我刚从楼上下来，看到这里的灯亮着。”  
Alpha坐在Clark的对面，看似正常的动作在这个时间看起来却有些故意。高级古龙水的味道和Alpha身上的味道隐隐约约的渗到Clark对奶油和香草的嗅觉里，这是Clark第二次这样近距离的味道Alpha的味道。这次要温和友好得多，才让Clark没有扔下手里的冰淇淋夺门而出。  
“上次真是糟糕的见面，我想我们可以弥补一下。”Bruce大方地伸出手，“Bruce Wayne.”  
“Clark Kent.”Clark微笑着伸出手，被冰淇淋滋润的嘴唇泛着诱人的水色，洁白的虎牙露在嘴唇边，这几乎让Bruce没有多少注意力放在了那双同样漂亮的蓝眼睛上。  
Bruce的手掌可以轻松的握住Clark偏小的手，整个包在手里，柔软的手指上还残有拿过冰淇淋的微凉触感。Alpha适时地收回了手，他还不想再次吓走这个甜蜜的Omega.  
这将是一场有趣的狩猎，而他打算好好享受。

“你再说一遍？”Ultra靠在床上大声说道。  
“你得和我走。”Thomas又重复了一遍，“你不能和任何人联系，在我们彻底完成标记之前。”  
“凭什么？”Ultra双手交叉在胸前，一副无所谓的样子。  
“除非你想和那些未标记就Omega一起在不入流的医院里待上几个月，耗尽积蓄侥幸在没有Alpha信息素的安抚下完成分娩，然后你会被彻底结扎，再也不能被标记。”Thomas将一个Omega最悲惨的命运说得轻描淡写。  
“你怎么就这么自信？”Ultra穿着Thomas的睡衣靠在Thomas的床上，又喝了一口Thomas杯里的咖啡。  
“我就是这么自信。”Thomas露出狡猾的微笑，当Ultra反应过来的时候他已经控制不住要合上的眼皮和渐渐消失的意识了。  
“老爷，司机已经到了。”老管家扣门说道。  
“知道了。”Thomas扛起床上的人直接走了出去。  
“容我提醒您今晚还有一场‘生意’要谈。”Alfred跟在Thomas身后说道。  
“我稍后搭乘凌晨的飞机回来，不会迟到的。”Thomas将人安置到汽车的后座。  
“那真是太好了，您知道他们可不愿意等待。”Alfred看了一眼怀表，时针刚刚指到罗马数字十上。  
Thomas将司机赶了下去自己坐到了驾驶位上，发动引擎驶出了大门。一路上Thomas没有听音乐也没有打开车窗，他只是偶尔从后视镜里看看Omega难得乖巧安睡的样子。  
他一直都是Wayne家不能露面的黑暗，所有肮脏的生意都经他的手。而Thomas从没因为这个和Bruce闹翻过，他知道自己的性格，阴暗和扭曲已经占据了他的生命。没有这些黑暗的消遣他会疯掉的，而这种刺激在权利日渐上涨的同时在慢慢地消失。  
那些人，那些做着和他一样事情的人对他的恐惧让他们变得软弱，即使时不时有人企图除掉Thomas也不过几天就会失败。这很无趣，Thomas对这些恶棍们失望之极，他不得不在那个相对秩序的世界里再寻找一些乐趣。  
而Ultra只能说是个意外。  
他从没想到自己会遇到和他那么相似的人，背弃所有规矩却死守一条信念，对什么都无所谓而实际上最不能忍受的就是失去在乎的东西。  
现在的Thomas还不能知道他的这种欣喜算不算是爱情，因为他从未承认过这种感情，这种脆弱、苍白并且纠缠的感情。当然这些都无所谓了，Thomas是不会在乎的，他只想要试试将自己的注意力都转移到一个人身上的时候会是什么感觉。  
汽车在公路上飞驰，轮胎在柏油路上发出沙沙的摩擦声，Thomas渐渐意识到自己做了多愚蠢的事情。但是一切都晚了，他能做的只有用一个崭新的谎言将这个Omega留在自己身边。

 

被自己暗恋的人追求是什么感觉？  
自从和Bruce在公司午夜的那次“偶遇”之后，Clark就明明暗暗的感觉到了自己顶头上司对自己开展的追求。从早晨办公桌上莫名其妙出现的加了三包糖的咖啡到晚上几次的停车场里发出的晚餐邀请，每次Clark都会红着脸盯着那杯画着拙劣笑脸的咖啡直到它变凉并在停车场里跨上自己的自行车匆匆逃过豪华跑车的车灯。  
每次Clark都会将Kal搬出来说有人在等他，然后逃出Bruce庞大的Alpha气场。每次Clark转身逃走的时候都会在心里呐喊，想要Bruce追上来拉住他的胳膊，像低俗泡沫剧里的主人公一样求他留下了，问他为什么一次次的走开。  
然而今天Clark没有借口了，Kal说家里在闹虫灾要请人来做彻底的清理，让他最近不要回家。  
所以现在Clark面对Bruce又一次的暗示，他说不出任何借口了。撒个谎又有多难呢？他完全可以告诉Bruce和以前大同小异的借口，但是他说不出口来。并不是Clark羞于撒谎，他只是不想也不敢再拒绝Bruce了。  
天知道Bruce下一次还会不会在停车场等他，第二天早上自己的办公桌上会不会在出现一杯来自神秘Mr. W的咖啡。Clark几乎要为这艰难的选择痛苦地呻吟出来了，他知道他不能轻易和这样的Alpha搞在一起，但是他太喜欢这个人了。  
可Bruce就是有那样的魅力，让Clark看到他的第一眼就想赖在他身上，求他看他一眼，像所有的Omega一样浑身每个细胞都叫嚣着让这个Alpha狠狠咬住他的生殖腺，标记他，占有他。  
“我想，你今天还是会离开。”Bruce看着犹豫不决的Clark，有些失望的想要离开了。  
“我……其实晚上没有什么重要的事。”Clark发誓他几乎要把手里的钥匙压到掌心里了。  
“那和我一起吃个晚餐？”Bruce对Clark的答案感到颇为意外，他趴在车顶上，看着离自己只有几米的Clark.  
“可以。”Clark很小声的回答。  
去他的什么绯闻，他就是和Bruce Wayne一起吃晚餐了。

他们吃饭的地点在一家酒店的顶层，整个顶层空无一人，只有中央的餐桌和一旁的服务生。  
“希望我对你的口味没有猜错。”Bruce为Clark拉开椅子，向服务生使一个眼神对方便知道自己该怎么做。  
没有什么过于精致或者高档到让人无从下手的菜肴，每一道菜都很符合Clark的胃口。天知道Bruce是怎样从第一句“你觉得配红酒怎么样”一直将话题延伸到“你觉得我这个人怎么样”的。  
在听到这个问题的时候Clark有些紧张，他忘记之前两个人是怎么轻松的谈话的了。他的动作僵在那里，眼神飘来飘去不知道看向那里。  
“Clark，”Bruce按上了他的手，“你觉得我怎么样？”  
错愕中Clark对上了Bruce那双琥珀色的眼睛，狭长的眼眸迷人又危险。  
“我觉得你很好，很完美，就像奢侈品广告里的Alpha一样。”Clark想缩回的手被Bruce握在手里，对方掌心的温度让Clark感觉那只手已经着火了。  
听到回答的Bruce放开了手，Clark的手留在原地忘了收回来。他看着Bruce起身解开了西装的纽扣，走到自己身后双手撑在竹藤扶手上在他耳边说道：“那你想试试当一回广告里的Omega吗？”  
Alpha温热的气息喷吐在Clark后颈的生殖腺上，他颤抖着向前逃避，僵直的后背在对方的信息素下微微颤抖。  
“Will you hold me tightly?”Clark向后扬起头说道。  
Bruce被他眼里的星光刺痛了双眼 ，他用手遮盖那一片耀眼的光芒，吻上自己的手背。  
“I will.”

Clark不记得他们是怎么来到宾馆的房间的，他晕乎乎的跟在Bruce身后，对接下来要发生的事情期待又紧张。  
在Bruce站在客厅里扯松领带的时候Clark拿起浴巾仓皇逃进了浴室，他掏出手机想给Kal发条短信，又不知道该说什么，而Ultra已经没有联系好多天了。他能从Kal嘴里听到的只有一些没用的话，Clark干脆将手机放到了一边，开始给浴缸放水。  
当Clark躺在浴缸里打算关上水龙头的时候意外的发现水阀已经不管用了，他尝试了几次都没有用。眼看水越来越多马上就要溢出浴缸了，Clark喊出了Bruce的名字。  
Bruce推开浴室的门看到满地的水和坏掉的水龙头直接将手伸到浴缸里找水塞，Clark努力向另一边躲去，不让Bruce的手碰到自己。  
在拔出水塞的那一刻Clark几乎想一头撞死在浴室里。  
这实在是太尴尬了，他简直就像个所有爱情小说里笨的不可思议的Omega一样。Clark感觉自己糟透了，他将自己蜷缩起来坐在浴缸里。  
“我们可以换个时间的，”Bruce脱下湿了一只袖子的衬衫，露出几乎完美的胸肌和结实的腹肌。“如果你觉得还不是时候。”  
现在换Clark让Bruce哑口无言了，他用力按下Bruce的脖子一口咬上了两片薄唇。  
显然这不是什么让自己看起来不那么蠢的解决办法，Clark咬着Bruce毫无动作的嘴唇想着。  
也许自己现在看起来就像个处心积虑爬上有权势Alpha床的婊子，Clark放弃了，放开了Bruce.  
这时浴缸里的水几乎被放完了，显然那一小股水赶不上水漏走的速度。Clark赤裸的身体几乎全部暴露在Bruce的视线里了，白皙的皮肤透着水光，Clark比以往任何时候都更加诱人。  
“这大概是我最怪异的一夜情了。”Bruce说道，将Clark捞了出来。  
在Clark被放到床上的时候他听到Bruce咬着他的耳朵说道：“因为这不会止于今晚。”  
接着就是令人几乎窒息的亲吻，Bruce撬开他的牙关，肆意与Clark的舌头纠缠在一起，扫过上颚的时候听到了Clark的鼻音。  
Bruce的手色情地揉捏Clark的腰际和臀部，在Clark向后扬头的时候咬住上下滑动的喉结。Clark身上甜蜜的味道让Bruce发疯，他还是逼迫自己离开Clark的生殖腺。  
“我不会标记你，至少今晚不会。”Bruce挺起身分开Clark的双腿，手臂绕过膝弯用力向后一钩让Clark的会阴处与自己的胯部撞在一起。  
“啊……”这一下就足够让Clark前后都湿透了。  
Clark能感觉到自己的阴茎和后穴正在一起往出冒水，他从未和Alpha离得这样近过，也从未尝过和Alpha上床的滋味。之前都是Kal和Ultra陪着他，Omega的性爱与Alpha的性爱是截然不同的。  
没有Omega甜蜜的信息素，Alpha的味道更加的浓郁，具有侵略性，让他想要臣服。Bruce的肌肉结实就像岩石，即使是Kal也比不上。Bruce解开自己的裤子，从内裤中掏出的性器足够让每一个Omega尖叫。  
“第一次？”Bruce安抚着Clark紧绷的腰线，诱导般的握住Clark的阴茎上下捋动。  
“嗯。”Clark点了点头，他感觉只要Bruce的手指再稍稍挤一下他的阴茎他就能大喊着射出来了。  
而Bruce也感觉到了手里跳动的阴茎，他放开了即将高潮的阴茎，看着Clark在床单上扭动着，却说不出下流的恳求的话来。  
他分开Clark的腿用拇指按上收缩的穴口，湿软的入口可以轻松的吞下一根手指。Bruce按着Clark的小腹又放进一根手指在里面做剪式扩张，不断流出的情液被搅出了白色的泡沫。  
“你可真是个多水的Omega.”Bruce一边在Clark耳边说道，一边欣赏Clark脸上享受又害羞的表情。Bruce喜欢在Clark的耳边说话，这样会让Clark的脸红透了，惊吓之余溢出的Omega的味道更加的香甜。  
在Bruce将阴茎滑入湿漉漉的后穴的时候入口处几乎被撑平了，Clark咬住下唇努力不让自己的声音过于放纵。  
当Alpha开始肏干的时候Clark终于放出了一声呻吟，接着后面的呻吟便挡不住了。Bruce的阴茎头部碾过前列腺，撞上宫颈处的裂缝。每一次都缓慢的抽出又缓慢的顶入，漫长的抽插让Clark感觉自己要被反复拉扯成一条无限延长的线。  
等到后穴适应了Alpha的尺寸以后Bruce就开始更加快速并且用力的肏干，Bruce的大手按在Clark被撑起的小腹上，按揉微微隆起的小腹并且狠狠顶上宫颈处流水的裂隙。  
“嗯、嗯、慢……”Clark说不出完整的话来，快感几乎淹没了他的意识。在他感觉自己的屁股要被反复剧烈的撞击撞到火辣辣的疼的时候Bruce的阴茎终于有了要射精的冲动。  
在Bruce射精的前几秒Clark哭喊着射了出来，白色的污浊射花了他的小腹。他抽搐着喘着气，在Clark闭上眼谁过去的时候Bruce还没有离开他的身体。  
而留在浴室里的手机在玻璃面上震动着，另一端打来电话的人捏着手机的手上满是鲜血。

 

他被暗算了，Kal直到被第二波黑衣人围住的时候他才反应过来。他已经到极限了，那些人都是Syndicate最好的杀手，银色徽章级别的。这让他有些受宠若惊，竟能动用这么高级别的杀手，看来自己还是有些分量的。  
“Hey，B有没有告诉你们这次任务的目的。”Kal已经快要站不稳了，他反手握紧匕首，满身鲜血看着这一圈面无表情的Alpha，“我忘了，你们的第一条规矩就是保持安静。”  
Kal出刀的速度很快，那个Alpha只看到一个残影就被割断了喉咙。周围的Alpha纷纷动手而Kal却能全部躲过，但是Alpha们能察觉出来Kal已是强弩之末。他们配合默契一起释放出信息素，Kal感到一阵眩晕，没有躲过对方的一击被打翻在地上。  
“现在什么人都能进Syndicate了……咳咳......”Kal翻了个身让后背躺在地板上，他的嘴角流出鲜血与苍白的皮肤相映衬十分的诱人，“既然你们想要玩信息素这些把戏……”Kal说着单手扯开了衬衫的三颗纽扣，雪白的脖颈露了出来，Omega凛冽而沁人的信息素充斥在房间里。  
Alpha们开始躁动了，他们一个个红着眼看着Kal，越发觉得身边Alpha的味道刺鼻。他们都想占有这个Omega，这个躺在地板上用自己的肩膀向墙边移动的Omega.  
Kal的眼神十分勾人，衬衫在他移动的时候已经脱下来了大半，结实的上半身暴露在Alpha们的视线内。他能感觉到有些Alpha已经在忍耐的边缘上了，他只需要推一把第一块骨牌，他们就全部倒塌了。  
“现在，谁想第一个来？”Kal拉开裤链，动作自然就像那些靠在舞台上脱衣服为生的底层Omega们一样。  
这就是最后一根稻草了。  
那些Alpha们争先恐后地扑上来谁也不让谁，最后大家扭打在一起完全忘了来这里的目的。Kal冷眼旁观着那些发了疯的Alpha，就好像这和他没有关系，不是他挑起的事端，他也不是今晚胜利者的奖品。  
一些回忆出现在他的脑海里，像一个巨大的黑洞将他拽回了过去。

“Syndicate养育了你们，你们的一切均属于Syndicate.”教官冷冰冰的声音传到了每一个站的笔直的赤裸的Omega的耳朵里，他们接受军事化的训练，被培养成为士兵，间谍和刺客，他们是武器，是淬毒的利剑，是上膛的手枪，是暗影，是鬼魅，是Syndicate的所有物。  
而Kal无疑是他们中最出色的一个。  
无论是什么样的训练，格斗，射击，突袭或者暗杀他都是最棒的，包括每一个Omega难以启齿的特殊训练Kal都是最好的。  
“Kal的声音能让Omega都觉得心里发痒。”  
当然，在Kal变得听话之前那可是个灾难。  
他每天都在计划着逃跑，最远的一次他跑出去了30公里，巡逻车在荒漠里找到了脱水晕过去的Kal.他被带回来以后被狠狠鞭打了一顿，不留伤疤却疼得要命的那种。  
直到有人告诉他重获自由唯一的办法就是听话，完成训练，被一个叫B的人带走就能永远离开这里。  
起初Kal以为这是依然个谎言，只不过是诱哄他留下了做个听话的婊子的把戏。但是证据确凿，被那辆灰色的卡车带走的Omega或者Beta和Alpha都再也没有回来，就算有人回来也是带着任务和对同伴吹嘘自己在外面的生活。  
而他必须出去，他必须要找到Ultra和Clark，他只剩下他们了。  
于是在Kal最后一次被宠禁闭室里放出来不到三个月的时间里，他成了传奇。  
那是他第一次见到B，他刚刚完成一组基础训练，他被叫出列，带到那个男人面前。在Kal第一次看到那双钢蓝色的眼睛的时候他就知道自己逃不了了，他一定会和这个男人走，一定会为他赴汤蹈火。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Kal.”  
“Kal，我需要你为我做一件事，做得好我就还你自由。”  
“可是他还没有完成红房子的训练，这样派他出去会不会……”教官在一边小声说道。  
“不会，给他打上烙印，现在他是自由人了。”男人留下命令就离开了，Kal看着他的背影有些走神。  
就像对待要被屠宰的牲畜一样他们在Kal的大腿内侧烙上了一个S，这是他的标志，无论他在那里，在干什么，无论他为哪个Alpha张开双腿，他将永远属于Syndicate.  
那是他的第一次任务，也是最后 一次任务。  
像他们这样犯过大错的Omega毫无价值，他们是一次性的消耗品，Kal早就知道的，所以他并没有打算完成这次任务，他想要逃跑。但是他错了，因为那根本就不是什么任务。他们要他去送死都可能让这一切好一些，但Kal面对的是真正的噩梦，一场无法醒来也无处可逃的噩梦。

回忆到这里戛然而止，Kal揉了揉眉心，扶着墙站了起来。他走过Alpha们的尸体就像走过马路一样随意，他按下三人合照后面的按钮，拿出暗格中的戒指戴在了手上。  
那是一枚银色的戒指，中间有两颗钻石被呈S形盘踞的白银分隔开来。那是他在Syndicate地位的象征，他曾经可以凭借这枚戒指与最高层的领导者们平起平坐。  
戒指压在手指的印记上，严丝合缝，就像它本来就该在那里。Kal转动着戒指走出了房间，他拿出汽油将房子浇了个遍。扔下火柴的动作轻松地就像点燃壁炉一样，他看着火舌舔舐着夜幕，火光在他眼里闪烁仿佛那火焰就该在他的双眼里。  
一切都不会好了。  
Kal想着，这就像个诅咒，他们兄弟三个就像中了魔法一样前仆后继地投向Wayne家族人的怀抱。没有关系了，一切都会终止的，他会做好一切工作的，让事情变得简单就是他多年训练的结果。  
而他不知道的是，远在大洋另一边的B并没有发动这次袭击。  
他的怒火烧向了错误的方向，他会耗尽自己的热量，而他依然被欺骗着，他的复仇是错误的，而他却在无人告诉他的谎言里迷失了方向。

 

在被阳光唤醒的那一刻Ultra以为自己又在某个妓女的地方睡着了，但空气中松饼和煮咖啡的香味告诉他事实并非如此。Ultra从床上爬起来想起来自己已经被那个让他怀孕的Alpha软禁很久了，而这次显然他并不在什么装饰品味极差的恶俗别墅里。他看了看蓝色碎花的窗帘和身上被子被洗衣液和阳光反复清洁的织物的味道，他想他也许是回家了。  
他走出卧室，看到了在厨房忙碌的女性的背影。卷曲灰白的头发和身上的围裙都让Ultra感觉温暖，让他想起了一个在他生命里已然消失的角色。  
那时Kal已经足够大到出去干一些活了，他在家里照顾Clark，在街上的小孩企图用碎石砸他们的时候将他们赶走。他只见过母亲和父亲一面，他已经记不住他们的样子了，那些回忆就像浸了水的油画一片模糊。而那些嘲笑的声音和落在身上的拳头带来的疼痛却异常清晰，像一道墙将所有美好的回忆都抹杀掉。  
关于父母Ultra从未问过Kal关于他们任何的事情，他知道那是他们三个人心里的空缺，他们唯一能做的事情就是忘记那些黑暗和绝望然后继续向前走。那些疼苦会吞噬他们将他们击溃，只有欺骗自己才能继续下去。  
他能做到，Kal也绝对可以。但是Clark不行，那个孩子自从懂了些事情就开始不停的问他们父母在哪里。尤其是在Kal离开他们到不知道什么地方工作的时候，Clark几乎每天都会哭着问他Kal去了那里，他是不是也走了，他是不是和爸妈在一起。小孩子稚嫩的哭声像刀子一样扎在他的心上，而他能做的只有告诉Clark一切都会好起来的。  
“你醒来了吗，孩子？”苍老的声音将Ultra带回了现实。  
“我……”他看着女人脸上的细纹一时间找不出理由向她质问自己到底在哪里。  
“吃点东西吧，孩子。你看起来糟透了。”  
“好。”他实在无法拒绝淋着果酱热乎乎的松饼，而且他现在确实很饿。  
在Ultra和Martha——没错他们介绍了彼此——一起喝了一杯咖啡以后他几乎愿意告诉她一切了，而Martha也不介意说一些Thomas的事情。  
“Thomas是个好孩子，他只是不太会表达自己。”Martha说道看着Ultra，“你穿他的衣服很合身，他长得那么高我还以为我把他养成了怪物。”  
“Thomas不是怪物。”最起码看起来不太像，虽然这事不好说，但最起码他还没有在发情的时候趁机标记了他。Ultra将这些关于Thomas乱七八糟的感情都推向了该死的孕激素，而他根本没有办法将Thomas从他的脑子里清理出去。  
“Thomas拜托我照顾你，我能看出你们的关系。”Martha转了转杯子，“你怀孕了亲爱的，想念你的Alpha是正常的。”  
“你觉得这种恶心的依赖是正常的？”Ultra皱起了眉。  
“哦，我亲爱的，我也是个 Omega，我当然知道那是正常的。你爱他，你们谁都没有依赖谁。你不能被那些激进的Omega独立分子的言论给欺骗，Beta和Beta就没有那么容易在一起，他们没有那种深刻的联系。而这种联系并不是依赖，上帝创造了我们必有他的理由。”  
“……谢谢。”很久Ultra才说出一句话。  
他们都不会表达自己，他们在黑暗和阴影里生活了一辈子，而在那里唯一的生存方式就是学会隐藏自己。Ultra开始回忆有关他们的记忆，当他越回想就越害怕发现自己爱他。  
可事实就是这样。  
显然这不是谈恋爱的最佳时机，但生活总喜欢给他一些惊喜。比如他打开语音信箱的时候发现里面全是Clark发来的语言，大多数都在问他去哪儿了，只有一条是来自Kal的。  
“他开始动手了，保证你们和Wayne家的人在一起。”  
这条信息是今天凌晨时刻发来的，Ultra坐在床沿上将手掌放在微微隆起的腹部陷入了沉思。

而在B那里Kal已经快要一路杀到他面前了。  
他就在阳台上站着，悠闲的看着监控里自己的人一个个的倒下而Kal一路向自己靠近。Kal是他最好的杀手，现在和过去都是。  
“想我了吗？”B在Kal破门而入的时候说道。  
“你说过不会再找我。”Kal站在他面前浑身血迹，蓝色的眼睛里有火焰。  
“你的资料已经泄露，为了保护Syndicate必须除掉隐患。”  
“Syndicate会消失的，我会亲手毁掉它。”  
下一秒子弹穿过他的胸膛，没有什么last talk，Kal向来都是说到做到从不拖沓。  
Kal站在原地，任凭冲上来的警卫将他铐起来。  
他知道这是个陷阱，他一直都知道。他还是无法释怀，那么多年过去了，他企图欺骗自己B标记他只是为了一次行动，他们之间什么都没有。可他是个糟糕的撒谎者，他依然记得B看着他的眼神，他不能相信B在骗他。  
但这一切也没有关系了，Kal想到，他已经完成他最后的工作。Ultra和Clark和Wayne家的另外两个人在一起，他们会安全的。

 

“电话未接通，已转入语音信箱……”  
Clark将手机扔到一边，脸上浓重的黑眼圈和干裂的嘴唇都显示他很久没有好好休息过了。自从Kal被捕后Clark就疯了一样的求Bruce帮他，杀人是重罪，但是不至于被送到专门管教Omega的地方——那里和集中营没什么两样。Clark了解Kal的脾气，他宁愿审判的结果是一颗子弹。但是Bruce不肯见他，不接他的电话，就像已经知道Clark要干什么一样只是在故意躲着他。  
“混蛋。”Clark揉了揉发红的眼眶，他在回家的时候发现了一堆Alpha的尸体，报警后又和警察录了很长时间的记录。房屋被封了，Clark只能重新找房子。Bruce来过几次，他们那时候还好好的，Bruce还对他说他们不会分手的。直到有一天Bruce看到了电视上播放的Kal被捕新闻，Clark发誓他只是从冰箱拿罐啤酒的功夫Bruce就像人间蒸发一样不见了。  
“都是骗子……”Clark咬着嘴唇，一想到几天前他和Bruce还在热恋期里就觉得难受。Kal被捕了，他都不知道Kal什么时候做过那样的工作，Ultra也不见了。Clark第一次完完全全的只剩下他自己一个人，他被他所有亲近的人欺骗了，而最可笑的是他一开始居然还选择相信。以后不会了，Clark躺倒在乱糟糟的沙发上，他再也不想和他们中的任何人有关系了。  
之后他再也没有联系Bruce.

“所以，你就这么甩了你的小宝贝？”Thomas坐在沙发上，端着杯烈酒晃来晃去。  
“我没有甩了他，注意你的用词。B那边的生意完全暴露了，FBI的人恨不得把那群死人都复活过来好找出证据把我拉下水，我不能再出手涉及里面的任何事情。”Bruce靠在窗边，半个脸都藏在阴影里，“你那边怎么样？”  
“能怎么样？外界的人都以为我是Wayne家的浪荡子，害群之马。”Thomas将杯子放在桌面上，“你最近……”  
“一会儿你就走，去乡下的庄园，Alf已经准备好了你的东西。这边的事情不用你管，我会处理好。”  
“那个时候，你为什么不对B也这样说？”  
“他……他陷得太深。”Bruce顿了顿，“我告诉他那是错的并给了他修正的机会，可他一意孤行。这些年他从未原谅过自己，将Kal现在的样子都当成他的错。”Bruce走到Thomas身边，他还想再说些什么，最后还是闭上了嘴。  
“给Clark一个交代，不管什么，分手也好，让他等你也好。”Thomas拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，转身走了。  
他打开手机，看了一眼上面无数个未接电话和已满的语音信箱，还是打通了那个号码。等待对方接通的时候Bruce简直想对着自己的头来一枪，规律的电子音简直就是炸弹的倒计时。  
“Bruce？”Clark的声音听起来糟透了。  
“……Clark.”他也只能回应对方的名字。  
“我相信你肯定已经知道我要说什么了，我就问你一个问题。”  
“……”  
“你是不是和这件事有关？”  
“……”Bruce叹了一口气，如果有别的什么办法他会说出否认的回答。  
“说点什么，Bruce，别让我对你失望透顶。”Clark听起来像是哭了。  
“是的。”Bruce一说完他就听到Clark结束了通话。  
就是这样了。Bruce想到，他想告诉Clark没关系的，等到事情结束他会想办法把Kal弄出来，一切都会好起来。但是他不能，天知道他有多想和Clark过完下半生，但是他不能。连他自己都不知道他能不能平安无事的躲过这一阵，他不能就这样对Clark说出承诺，自私的牵挂他一辈子。  
他撒了谎，他们都撒了谎。Bruce告诉Clark他会一直在他身边，但是他在说出这句话的时候就知道这不过是一个谎言，这不过这是一个他努力想要变成现实的谎言。他代替B发出了追杀令，没想到一切由此失控。他想救出他的兄弟，可他不知道对方陷得有多深。而B也在撒谎，他应该在看到Kal的第一眼就带他走，让他离开那里，而不是让他继续留下……  
他们相互欺骗，最后谁都满身伤痕。这一切都开始于谎言，最后终会被揭穿。而Thomas，他大概说出了最甜蜜的谎言。  
Ultra是被窗外引擎熄火的声音引起的注意，他和Martha走到门口，一辆不合时宜的跑车停在玉米地里。那人正背对着落日的余晖，Ultra有些睁不开眼。  
而靠在车门上的人一脸痞笑，“想我了吗？小恶棍。”

 

 

END


End file.
